U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,568 by Patterson et al discloses and U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,489 by Talbot discloses a height control arrangement using gauge wheels supported at opposing ends of a rigid header. The gauge wheels serve to minimize any substantial deviations from a central controlled height of the header at the outboard ends of the header, however the system is only effective when used on a rigid header or a flexible header which is kept rigid. Published Application 2018/0183461 published Jun. 30, 2016 by Neudorf discloses a gauge wheel system for attachment to a harvesting header. The disclosures of the above documents are all incorporated herein by reference.